Tired Heart
by viperblood demon
Summary: Naruto is in heat and only wants one person...but what will that person do to him...cut out his heart or complete the emptiness inside.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own naruto

Declaimer: I do not own naruto

Warning: yaoi

"_Kyuubi" thoughts_

"_Norma_l" thoughts

"_Kit please you need to tell the Uchiha brat how you feel about him or we will die"_

"_No Kyuubi-sama"_

A blonde haired ninja lay out on the small bed panting softly as a strong heat moved through his body even when it was a cold night out. He turned his head to the side ignoring the voice inside his head as it tried to convince him to talk to his best friend. A tear fell from unusual dull blue eyes as he imaged what the last Uchiha hair would say if he found out.

Morning

Black onyx eyes stared at the blonde having a heard time not yelling at him because of the silence around them. He had just returned to the village after three year with the snake bastard Orochimaru. Their only female teammate stood out to far from the blonde talking quietly and glancing at him several times.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost on the way," said a silver haired man appearing right behind him.

Everyone was looking at the blonde to see his face redden and the yell but the only thing saw from the blonde was a nodded and a small smile that didn't even reach his ears.

"So Kakashi-sensei what's today's mission about," asked the pink haired ninja trying to lighten thing mood but failing badly.

"Well since there is none today will be an off day," replied Kakashi disappearing and leaving them there.

"Naruto do you want to go get some ramen with me," asked Sakura to a blank spot where the blond once stood.

"No thanks," said Naruto walking from the bridge back home.

Frowning Sasuke followed him waving to Sakura as he quietly followed the blonde still not liking how Naruto was behaving today. Hiding his charka Sasuke slipped pass him into an alley the blonde was to walk pass. Grabbing his arm he pulled Naruto in without him fighting. Pushing him against the wall Sasuke looked into the blue eyes only to see that there was no life in them.

"What do you want Uchiha," said Naruto calmly to tired to fight and argue with the rave haired teen.

"What's wrong dobe," said Sasuke letting him go a little," you didn't talk at all at the bridge when you usually can't shout the hell up."

"Why should you care Uchiha," replied Naruto stepping forward," you didn't before why start now."

"What are you talking about," asked Sasuke not understanding the blonde, "stop being a baka and tell me what's wrong with you."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you teme," said Naruto pushing himself off the wall and turning from the other, "just stay in your place been…emotions will never suit you."

To stun to reply or stop the blonde Sasuke watched as he walked away from him as if he didn't matter or care anymore about how their life went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own naruto

Declaimer: I do not own naruto

Warning: yaoi

"_Kyuubi" thoughts_

-_Norma_l- thoughts

Chapter 2

Dull sky-blue eyes continue to stare at the piling ceiling even as pain went through the entire tan body and the temperature rose higher. The red glowing seal on the tan stomach begin to pulse more as if it was alive but it only told the blonde owner that the demon inside the seal demanded that he satisfy the burning in his frog boxer or there was going to be hell to pay.

"_Kit this isn't the time for you to resist the heat no matter what you were told by that stupid third Hokage fool and that women Tsunda."_

-Kyuubi I don't care anymore.-

"_So Uchiha brat left the village almost two and a half years ago, but there are other humans that can make this burning go away."_

-I know that Fox I'm not the naïve child I once was so just drop it.-

"_You're mad that you couldn't tell him how you felt all those years ago before he ran off to join this that bastard Orochimura."_

-Yeah I guess your right but I don't want to talk about it right now okay?-

"_You'll give into the heat soon enough Kit but I'll leave that to you to worry about, goodnight."_

The Fifth Hokage watched the masked blonde that stood in front of her trying to decide if she should tell him or just give him a different mission but that would only cut the blonde's heart deeper if she kept this from him.

"Scouts have just reported seeing a single wounded sound ninja moving toward the village two days ago," said Tsunda sighing heavily as she saw him stiffen, "we believe that it maybe _him_."

"What would you have me do Lady Hokage," asked the blonde in a bored deep voice, "being him into the village to be arrested or just go kill him?"

"Being him to the village so that he can be arrested and questioned about what has happen since he left," said Tsunda handing him a black folder, "try to keep him alive for now."

"I will try my best Lady Hokage," replied the blonde leaving quickly to complete his new mission.

Leaving the village the blonde quickly headed toward the direction that the scouts had reported the ninja to be traveling from. Lifting his head a frown appeared behind the fox mask as the scent of familiar but weak charka reached his sensetive nose. Slowing down he moved to the edge of the branch that he had stopped on he looked to the left immediately spotting a single figure leaning on a tree opposite of where he was. Jumping down he moved carefully towards the figure placing his hand on his sword as he got closer.

"Did you come too kill me," said the figure pushing away from the tree to face him, "if so you should just turn around and leave because I have someone that I need to see first."

"Killing something as pathetic as you are wouldn't be fulfilling enough," said the blonde letting go of his sword halt, "I was ordered to arrest you before bring your sorry ass back to the village."

Not bothering to be gentle he quickly pinned the man to the ground as he bounded his hands behind him not worrying about the blood that was on the ground under the body. Jerking him up the blonde pushed the other forward. Seeing the sweat and how are the other's breathing was becoming the blonde sighed in annoyance before grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder and resuming his fast pace back to the village frowning deeply.


End file.
